One adventure changes all
by xoxogabby
Summary: Leo is going through some hard times with his head.
1. Chapter 1

**This is their adventures in Japan. Part 2 in one true .**

"Let's board the ship Karai"

"Okay"

Leo and karai got on the ship and joined their father at the dinner table. No one knew who climbed the ship after Karai and Leo.(I'll give you one guess)

"Hey Karai do you feel that?"

"Relax Leo your just- wait yeah I do"

"My sons they have sensed us we must move"

"Yes Sensei"

"Hush"

"Was that... no it-it couldn't be"

"Leo who?"

"Them"

"We must alert father"

"Yes"

Leo and Karai started to head to their father's quarters,but 4 mutants and a girl circled them. April used her slowly growing physic powerto knock out Leo.

"Really"

Karai took out her radio and called her father.

"Father they are here"

"I'm coming, how is Leonardo"

"Uncounsious"

"Hurry April show him your memories"

"Okay"

_**Leo/April's mind...**_

_**"Leo listen, look at my memories."**_

_**"No"**_

_**Leo was surrounded by memories there was nowhere to run and he was still weak.**_

_**"Aaaagggghhhhh!My head!"**_

_**"Leo!"**_

_**"Let me help"**_

_**"No d-don't touch me!"**_

_**"please"**_

_**"No!"**_  
><em><strong>In Leo's mind he shut out the real world no one could get in. He climbed into that little bubble and closed his eyes and cried.<strong>_

_**"Leo what is wrong?"**_

_**He just sat there. She tried to break through to him and if he let her confurt him. Even as she tried to break through he wouldn't move or even flinch. April got out of his mind but left the memeories. Just in case.**_

_**Real world...**_

"Guys something happened in there with Leo"

"What?"  
>"He resisted. He didn't want to know almost like he started to trust us and now he doesn't. He sealed himself in his head and won't come out and he also started crying"<p>

"Can you possibly get us in there?"

"I'll try"

"Okay we're ready"

"Grab each other's hands"

"Okay"

_**Leo's mind...**_

_**"Leo?"**_

_**"I can't see him it's pitch black in here"**_

_**"There"**_

_**They started walking towards a blue and black light.**_

_**"Is he in there"**_

_**"What are those?"**_

_**"I think they are my memories"**_

_**"and those"**_

_**"His"**_

**Leo's memories...**

**"Daddy why do I not belong?"**

**"Because you are special"**

**"Daddy if there are others like me would they like me?"**

**"Only they will decide"**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**"Again Leonardo"**

**"Yes father. Where is Karai?"**

**"At school"**

**"Oh"**

**"I miss her you and her are my only family"**

**"Actully I believe you had brothers because you couldn't have used all that ooze"**

**"Really!"**

**"Yes,but they abandoned you"**

**"What"**

**Leo ran to his room and cried"**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**"Hehe freak you don't belong in the Foot."**

**"Arrggghhh"**

**Leo charged the Foot soldiers and slashed,punched, and kicked them until they were uncouncious.**

**"W-what have I done. I-I really am a freak"**

**Leo ran out the window.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
><strong>"Father I never want to leave you"<strong>

**"The same my son"**

**"Do you think I'm a freak?"**

**"No my son I love you just the way you are"**

**"Hhhheeeeyyyy Leo!"**

**"Hey Karai" **

**"Wanna play outside?"**

**"Karai I can't"**

**"Oh sorry"**

**"It's okay"**

_**In Leo's head...**_

_**"Guys that was sad and I think we made it worst"**_

_**"Yeah, but we need to bring him out of that."**_

_**They ran to Leo's bubble.**_

_**"Leo it's us"**_

_**The bubble turned a darker shade of blue and gained a black fog.**_

_**"Uhhmm I don't think that was the wisest thing to say"**_

_**"He can hear us though"**_

**In the bubble...**

**"No one cared. No one cared. No one cared!"**

**The bubble turned a blood red.**

**"Except for Karai and father"**

**"Leo it's us" **

**"W-what are they doing here they need to get out. They hate me"**

**The bubble turned black.**

**"Karai, father why"**

**"Why did they abandon me when I need them most"**

_**Out of the bubble...**_

_**"Leo and his bubble is fading it's like he's loosing hope or something"**_

_**"Leo stay please we need you"**_

**In the bubble...**

**Leo's eyes widened.**

**"T-they need me"**

**"Arrgggghhh my head"**

_**Out of the bubble...**_

_**"Look it's coming back!"**_

_**The bubble turned purple and a flash of electricity came with the color. Then they heard a scream.**_

_**"Leo!"**_

_**Then the bubble turned red and electricity zapped the 3 turtles and April.**_

_**"Arrrggghhh"**_

_**"Do you really need me! Where were you when I needed you most! Can you tell me that!"**_

_**"Aaarrrggghhh! My head!"**_

_**The bubbled turned black and started fading again.**_

_**"Leo"**_

_**"Mikey don't touch it"**_

_**"I have to try"**_

_**Mikey touched the bubble and Leo let him in. The others ran after him,but it closed.**_

**In the bubble...**

**"L-Leo?"**

**Leo sat there on the other side of the bubble with his knees up to his chest and crying.**

**"Leo"**

**Mikey scooted closer to Leo, but not too close. When he relized it was safe he hugged Leo, and to Mikey's suprise he hugged back.**

**"I-I love yo- arrrgghhh"**

**"W-what is wrong!"**

**"Go now!"**

**"B-but"**

**"GO"**

**Mikey ran out of the opening. He looked at his brothers with a grave face.**

**"What happened?"**

**"H-he hugged me and said he loved me then somthing stopped him. He clammed up again. Did those memories trigger something or is this what was been building up in him?"**

**"He said that?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Let me try"**

**"Okay Donnie"**

**Donnie ran to the bubble and to his suprise it opened. Inside was dark and gloomy.**

**"L-Leo?"**

**Then he saw Leo in a bundle in the corner. He rushed at Leo and hugged him and he hugged back.**

**"I-I missed you"**

**"You too"**

**"I love you"**

**"You too"**

**Leo started to cry.**

**"I'm sorry"**

**"For what?"**

**"For being a disapiontment"**

**"Leo your not a-"**

**"Aaarrrrgggghhh!"**

**"Out!"**  
><strong>"Leo!"<strong>

**"I love you remember that promise"**

**"Promise"**

**"Now GO"**

**Donnie ran out to his brothers.**

**"You were right Mikey"**

**Then the bubble turned grey and a voice echoed.**

**"Where were you when I needed you most? Why am I so lonly? I don't belong. No one cares."**

_**In the bubble...**_

_**"T-they don't care and the never will"**_

_**"They lied again"**_

_**The bubble turned a dark red.**_

**Out of the bubble...**

**A dark laughter came from the cold silence and beast made of fire approached them. Then the Shredder and Karai found their way into Leo's mind and saw his son and brother make these beast was creul. They ran towards Leo.**

**"Leo we're here calm down"**

**"ALL LIES"**

**"What did you do"**

**"We showed him some of our memories"**

**"He already thinks you lied to him and now you show him these memories plus growing up alone and seeing you have friends a family his emotions are getting out of control."**

**"It's like they're unbalenced and he doesn't care because he is trapped in his mind."**

**"How do we stop it?"**

**"We have to calm him"**

**"How?"**

**"Right now he's feeling rage, so we need to find what is making him angry."**

**"See if there is something glowing red"**

**"There it's the rage. The word freak?"**

**Suddenly dozens of fire creatures popped up in front of Raph.**

**"Ummmm."**

**"Leo calm yourself it's me Karai"**

**"Karai?"**

**"Yes me"**

**Then everything went quiet and dark the only source of light was the solemn grey bubble.**

**"What now?"**

**"Sadness"**

**All of a sudden a faint weeping could be heard. **

**"No one cares. I am alone. Failiure"**

**They saw Leo sitting in a corner.**

**"Leo?"**

**He didn't move. Then a chain came out of nowhere and grabbed Leo.**

**"Help"**

**"I can't move"**

**Leo grabbed a blade and cut the chain.**

**"You didn't help me"**

**"We tried"**

**"I understand"**

**Leo lept into his bubble and curled up into a bubble.**

**"We did all we can for him let's go"**

Real world...

Leo woke up the same time as everybody else and ran to his room. He colapsed on the bed and curled up into a ball. He cryed softly and wouldn't come out of his room.

**Next chapter soon...will Leo controll his feelings? bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

This time I introuducing a girl turtle of my creation! I own nothing except for Alex (New girl turtle). Alex belongs to me don't steal.

Leo still hasn't came out of his room for days, but today the ship will leave. The Shredder let the turtles, rat, and April stay aboard to help Leo. They didn't know who else was there.

"Whhoosshh"

"What the"

"Who was that?"

The shadow introuduced itself.

"My name is Alexandrea. I was created by a lab expieriment and came to ask for help. You are mutants too. Yes?"

"Yes what do you need help with?"

"Accepting my new form"

Alexandrea stepped out of the shadows to reviel herself to be a turtle. She had black hair with green high lights and a maroon mask on. Some how she had a single Katana.

"How do you have a Katana"

"I was trained in Ninjitzu and my prefured weapon is the Katana, so my sensei gave me it before my mutation"

"Oh"

They heard a door open and saw Leo walk out. A frown still on his face, but other then that he seemed fine.

"Leo come meet Alexandrea"

He turned and noticed a new turtle. He stood there and stared. Then he walked over to Alexandrea and bowed.

"Hello Alexandrea nice to meet you my name is Leo"

"Hello Leo my name is Alexandrea, but you can call my Alex"

Mikey couldn't help, but giggle and say that Leo had a girlfriend. Leo lost it to anger and tackled Mikey full force.

"Leo stop look at what you are doing find the real Leo don't let anger control you"

Leo brought out his Katana ready to slice Mikey.

"Leo stop"

Leo froze and noticed what he had done. He ran to his room and lock the door. Alex was suprised by Leo's actions she thought he was calm.

"Was that really his peronality?"

"No we did something we shouldn't have a couple days ago and now he's loosing himself to anger and sadness."

"Can I talk to him alone if he lets me?"

"Sure"

Alex walked over to Leo's room and knocked on the door.

"Leo it's me Alex"

No response.

Click

Alex wiggled the door knob and it opened. She went into his room and sat next to him.

"Hey I heard you are going through some hard times. Your brothers need you heck I'm part of the family I need you."

"They need me?"

"Yes"

"No they don't those are lies"

"No they aren't I just met you why would I lie to you"

"You know nothing of my past"

"Okay then tell me about your past"

"Y-you care?"

" Of course you are my new family"

"Okay"

Leo told her about his past and Alex couldn't help but cry.

"They did that?"

"Yes"

"I am so sorry Leo"

"It's okay I kind of feel better"

Together Leo and Alex came out of Leo's room. Leo gave Alex a smile and led her around the ship. Then it was time for lunch, so they went to the they arrived Leo still had the faint smile on his face. Everyone was shocked by his smile.

"What ever Alex said to Leo it worked"

"Yeah"

Mikey walked towards Leo to apoligize. When he saw Mikey his smiled siezed and he turned and ran.

"Leo come back please"

His door slammed and locked. There was Leo trapped in his head again. Alone.

"Leo it's me Alex"

There was no awnser.

"Leo?"

Alex picked the lock and ran into the room to see Leo in the corner mumbling. His eyes were glossed over and had a grayish hue to it. She shook him over and over again. His eyes started loosing the sea blue and she finally broke. She layed on Leo's lap and cried.

"Leo please I need you Don't go for me"

She didn't notice Leo's eyes grew thier color back and his eyes were starting to return to regular.

"Alex I'm here for you"

"Leo!"

Alex ran at Leo and hugged him.

"Leo what happened?"

Nothing.

"Leo?"

"It's happening again"

The turtles and April ran into Leo's room to see what was wrong.

"What happened?"

"I don't know he's loosing the color in his eyes they are turning grey."

"April we need in his head again"

"Okay grab each others hands"

"Can I go"

"Yes"

**Leo's head...**

**"If Leo's your brother why does he have a black mask?"**

**"He wasn't raised by the same sensei"**

**"Oh he forgot to tell me"**

**"There"**

**Donnie pointed at the grey bubble.**

**"What is that"**

**"Leo is blocking us out again"**

**Alex ran towards the grey bubble full force. When she reached it she hit it as hard as she could.**

**"Leo open up it's me Alex"**

**She could see Leo in the bubble on his knees and hands crying.**

**"Leo look I'm here for you please come back"**

**Slowly the bubble started to disappear with Leo.**

**"Leo don't go your the only one I have"**

**It still was disappearing.**

**"Leo I-I love you!"**

**The bubble didn't fade nor came back.**

**"Leo let me in please"**

**The bubble didn't move much. Then a little opening came and Alex jumped in.**

**"Leo!?"**

**"No one cares why do you?"**

**" Because you are different to me I love you"**

**"Why I'm a monster"**

**"No you aren't your Leo"**

**The bubble opened and Alex fell out and Leo faded away.**

**"Leo!"**

**The room turned grey and red. Then a blue circle came in the middle. Leo was in the blue circle. The turtles and April ran towards Leo when he brought up his hands and on the red side grew fire beast.**

**"Attack."**

**Then the beast attacked them and a red shield grew around leo. Leo sat there in deep meditation. Alex reached the shield and yelled.**

**"Leo! Come back"**

**Leo opened his eyes which were fully blue and the bubble came around him and Alex. Then his eyes went to normal. Leo was still in a gaze. Alex ran to Leo.**

**"Snap out of it please"**

**Nothing.**

**"Please"**

**Alex started crying.**

**"For me Leo"**

**Alex kissed Leo and he snapped out of it and kissed back.**

**"Alex I love you too"**

**The bubble broke and Leo and Alex fell out. Leo landed on his feet and catched Alex.**

Real world...

"Alex"

"Yeah"

"Thank you, but what happened is still in my head and will come back ok"

"Ok and your welcome"


	3. Chapter 3

He he I'm going to mess up two certain turtle's relationship. I own nothing.

"Hey Leo I-I got you someyhing."

Leo sat there in a deep meditation thanks to Mikey for making him mad.

"Leo?"

Still nothing, but Alex shook Leo and brought him out of his meditation. His eyes had a reddish hue to it and he started to have a grin on his face.

"Leo?"

" He he you shouldn't have done that I was almost contained"

"What?"

"I'm not your Leo in fact I'm not close to Leo"

"What did you to him!?"

"How rude of me I'm Red also known as Leo's angry or as I call it dark side"

"Guys!"

"I wouldn't do that"

"Why not?"

Red pulled out his katana and kicked Alex to the wall.

"Because this"

"Alex! Leo?"

"He he more pets"

"Why you-"

"Raph that isn't Leo"

"Where's Leo?!"

"You are right I'm not Leo I'm Red Leo's dark side"

Red saw that they had just docked at Japan and jumped off the boat"

"Leo!"

He ran to the jungle to cool down because there was still some Leo left.

"Mikey this is your fault if you hadn't made Leo mad he would with us"

"Well you know not to wake Leo when he's meditating"

Red found a cave in the jungle to sleep in and started a adventure in the city.

"Where is Leo?"

"Um we made him made and he ran away"

"What he is my only brother and you chase him off"

"Karai we can help you find him"

"He's not your brother he's their brother and my boyfriend"

"You know nothing about family. Every night me and him talk about you staying on the ship and he said it was kind of weird because what you said"

"No he's our family"

Karai ran out of the building to look for Leo.

"Leo!"

She heard a grunt.

"Leo?"

"I'm not Leo I'm Red"

"Leo I know your in there please come back"

"Argh!"

Leo went to his knees holding his head. Then he passed out.

"Leo!"

She grabbed Leo and ran to the Japanese Foot HQ.

"What happened?"

"I don't know"

"I think we need in his head"

**In Leo's head...**

**Leo sat there meditating in the middle of the room. He was calm and almost happy. As he was meditating a small blue circle formed on the floor in the middle of anger and sadness.**

**"Leo?"**

**Leo took a meditative breath and once again fell into a deep meditation.**

**"Leo"**

**Then a voice came to his head.**

**"I don't care if he wakes. Leo we meant to leave you because no one loves you. You are a monster you don't belong with us. You are stupid and we hate you!"**

**Leo's eyes slowly opened and he stood up.**

**"Who said that?"**

**"I did"**

**"Raph?"**

**"I tried to say sorry"**

**"Okay"**

**Leo started to tople over. His eyes closed.**

**"Leo!"**

**The blue circle grew around him.**

**"What's happening?"**

**"I don't know"**

**Red jumped from the red side.**

**"He he he's trying to seal me off, but I guess blue boy is too weak"**

**" Why do you call him blue boy"**

**"He has a leader spirit and blue is his spirit color"**

**"Oh"**

**"I'll have control of him for a while"**

**"No you won't"**

**Leo woke up and sat in a meditative posistion.**

**"Leo what are you doing?"**

**Red started to fade and Leo opened his eyes to show a red hue that was added.**

**"Leo why?"**

**"I thought you cared"**

**"What?"**

**Leo brought up his head to show his eyes were red, but before they could say another word he climbed in the bubble and blacked out.**

**"Leo!"**

**An opening was made and Alex jumped in.**

**"Leo!?"**

**Nothing he was just sitting there in a meditative position. Then he opened his eyes and they were fully blue. It was like he was out of breath and kept grasping for air. Then his mind was swept by this blue beam and Red and the sadness was gone and so was leo.**

**"Leo!"**

**Then we found him in the middle of the light laying on his back. We ran to him as fast as we could. He woke up after a few minutes, but something didn't fit. Instead of happiness in his eyes there was fear and confusion.**

**"Leo are you ok?"**

**"W-who are you"**

**"You don't remember us"**

**"I remember you three and the rat but not her"**

**"I'm Alex why don't you remember"**

**"Leo what do you last remember?"**

**Leo snarled and gave them a cold ice glare.**

**"I remember being knocked out by the red head"**

**"Oh"**

**"Hey that's no way to treat your brothers"**

**"They're anything but"**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"They haven't told you ha. Now can you get out of my head?"**

**"Yeah sure"**

**"B-but I'm your girlfriend"**

**"I think I would know if I had a girlfriend plus I'm here to become an assassin and work for my father"**

**"Alex let's go"**

Real world...

"Father, Karai"

"Leo do you remember anything"

"No"

"Can they leave the ship now?"

"Of course"

Leo led the gaurds to the turtles, Splinter, and April.

"Leo?"

"Sorry I need time away from you guys plus I need to train. Foot-"

"Leo don't"

Alex ran up to Leo and hugged him.

"Please"

"Look I don't know who you are. Foot take them away, but leave the girl I need to talk to her"

"Yes master Leonardo"

"Your a master?"

"Yes I'm the second in comand"

"Cool"

"Mmhhmm"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Why do you say I'm your boyfriend?"

"Because you were you gave me this"

She pulled a Yin and Yang necklace from her neck. Leo touched it and almost instantly hugged his head in pain.

"Father"

"My son what is wrong"

He saw Leo hugging his head in pain.

"Get her out of here"

Then Leo fell to the floor.

**Should I continue? *tease* **


	4. Chapter 4

Spirital powers why not. I own nothing.

Leo has been asleep for two days now and I'm afraid he won't wake up. I don't know what I would do without him.

"Mmmmh. My head"

"Leo?"

"Hey"

"Leo!"

"My son"

"Father can me and Karai have a sparring match in the city"

"Yes my son, but if those turtles or that rat show up leave"

"Yes father"

_On the roof..._

Leo was having fun sparring Karai. He jumped around and teased Karai.

"Helmet head"

"Twinkle toes"

"Big nose"

"Bugger"

"Hot head"

"Arrrgghh"

"Too slow"

They sat down and watched the stars twinkle in the night. They didn't notice someone was watching them. They gazed for a while until Leo sensed something.

"Karai we need to go"

"Why?"

"Someone's watching"

They got up and started to sprint to the Foot HQ. Then 4 mutants circled them in.

"Going somewhere"

Donnie grabed Leo's arm trying to talk. Leo's head had an unbearable pain and he felt as if he was going to pass out. He wobbled towards the edge not knowing it was there and finally gave in. He flew down in silence, but before he could hit the ground someone caught him.

"Leonardo"

"Master Splinter?"

"Come we have what we came for"

"Leo!"

"Take him to our new lair"

"Yes sensei"  
>"Where do we put him"<p>

"In the extra room"

"Ok"

They rushed Leo to their new lair and put him in the extra room. Alex kept a close watch on him. Two days later he finally woke up, but didn't talk or eat. All he did was sleep or meditate.

Sometimes I see a light from his room, but when I go and see what happened nothing. He just was meditating. Sometimes When he was meditating these blue marks appeered on his body. One day he was just huddled up in a corner asleep and he was so calm. He almost never complained he just sat.

Bang!

"What was that?"

We ran to Leo's room and he had weapons.

"Where did he get the katanas and blue mask?"

Leo made swift movements to attack them. The turtles tackled Leo then his eyes had a hint of red, he had a red mask, and he gained daggers.

"What the"

"He changed everthing"

"Miss me"

"Red"

"Not just me"

"What?"

Red changed to a yellow mask, a spear, and a hint of yellow in his eyes"

"Who are you"

He smiled and was playfull.

"I'm Kiiroi"

"Hello kiiroi"

"I would love to chat, but I don't like you funny right!"

Mikey kicked Kiiroi in the chest.

"Hey not fair"

Then a grey masked with kursarigama and a slightly grey eyes. He fought silently and swiftly. He had a frown and his eyes were filled with sadness.

"What's your name"

"Gure"

He dissapeared and a green masked one came. He had a sythe and his eyes had a bit of green in them.

"How about you"

"Easy to beat"

"What"

The green clad turtle kicked him in the chest.

"My name is Midori"

Then Leo came back with the blue mask and his eyes had a little bit of red, yellow, grey, and green. He had his Katanas drawn ready to strike. He started to laugh.

"Pitifull"

The marks showed on his body and he just stood there.

"You were fools to bring me here"

"What do you mean"

"Haha"

He walked out the room changing form to Kiiroi and he ran to the exit.

"See ya!"

Kiiroi ran to the Foot HQ and changed back to Leo.

"Leonardo"

Leo bowed.

"Why do you have a blue mask"

"Do you want to see"

"Yes"

Leo showed The Shredder Red, Kiiroi, Gure, and Mandori.

"My son I am proud of you"

"Thank you master"

Leo scouted the city using Kiiroi because he's the fastest. He got infromation about the turtles from the Purple Dragons with Red. Then he heard a noise coming from the roof and turned into Mandori.

"Back for seconds!"

"No"

"Ha doubt you can win"

"Arrgghh"

"You think I'm annoying try Kiiroi"

"Grrrgghh"

"Man you and Red are twins"

Mandori charged Rapheal with his sythes.

"This is fun"

Then he changed into Gure.

He doged swiftly and attacked them with his kursarigma.

"You made a mistake coming here"

Then Kiiroi came out.

"Another game this one is called doge spear"

Kiiroi attcked them with his spear.

Red came out ready with his daggers.

"Hehe nighty night"

Red attacked them with rage. Then Leo came out.

"How do you like my _friends_"

"Not very much"

Leo took out a blade that had the blue markings on it. Then a vision of Kiiroi, Gure, Red, and Mandori showed up with their weapons with the same markings in a meditative position.

"You'll learn"

"My sons and daughter"

"Hmm"

Mandori made another appearence.

"Who is that my sons"

"Mandori"

"Another mutant turtle"

"No it's Leo with some spirital power"

"He has the spirit of the Lion"

"What you knew"

"Yes I thought he would not unlock it"

"Do we have spirital powers"

"No my sons"

"Auuhh"

"The rat"

Mandori froze his eyes wide and in pain. He transformed into Red then Gure, Kiiroi, then Leo.

"My head"

"He was not tought how to controll his powers yet"

"You"

He charged at Splinter, but then he froze.

"Leo?"

He got on one knee and sat there changing from one form to another.

"Can we help him"

"Maybe"

Leo stood up shakily.

"Leo relax we just want to help"

He sat down in a meditative position and meditated.

"How can he meditate like this"

A shield grew around Leo and he layed down. Soon he fell asleep and the shield weakened. He transformed one more time into Gure. Once the shield broke Gure woke up and ran while transforming into Kiiroi.

"Mikey I hate to say this, but you're the only one who can catch Kiiroi."

"But"

"We'll be right behind you"

"Mhm"

Mikey ran after Kiiroi hoping to catch up to him.

"Man he's fast."

He saw Kiiroi on the rooftop ahead of him, so he ran full speed at him. Until he tackled him.

"Gotcha'"

Kiiroi turned off his stomch and to Mikey's suprise was a single tear.

"Dude what's wrong"

"None of your bussiness"

"Really?"

"Leave me alone"

He turned into Mandori, who also had a tear, and slid out of Mikey's grasp. Then turned back into Kiiroi.

"Come back"

"Mikey what happened"

"He was crying"

"What?"

Kiiroi turned and stared at them talking his eyes turned fully yellow and a laugh managed. He charged at the turtles and rat.

"Kiiroi don't"

He fought hard with no mercy then transformed into Red.

"What you don't want me now"

"No it's not like that"

He changed into Mandori who had fully green eyes.

"Then what is it like"

He transformed into Kiiroi.

"I thought I could give you a chance Mikey"

"Don't go"

Kiiroi ran full speed away.

**Do you like. which of Leo's forms do you like best?!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a jerk I know. I own nothing.

Kiiroi ran as fast as he could to the Foot HQ. He stopped midway because everything started to spin and his was transforming.

"My head hurts"

"Kiiroi!"

"You"

Kiiroi turned into Red.

"Why can't you leave us alone"

"We just want to help"

Red turned into Gure.

"I'm lost"

"We know"

Gure turned into Leo.

"Can you help"

"Yes you just have to let us"

"I'll think about it"

Leo transformed into Madori.

"Sorry"

"For what"

"This"

Madori kicked Donnie in the chest and ran to the forest.

"Madori come back"

He ran to a cave and turned into Leo. Leo started a fire and sat down to meditate. The fire turned blue and grew. Leo's spirital power grew strong and the only person who might could help him was April. Leo layed down to sleep.

**In Leo's mind...**

**"Leonardo let us help"**

**"Shhhh he's meditating"**

**"Shut up Kiiroi"**

**"Your a meany Red"**

**"Why you-"**

**"Stop"**

**"Sorry Madori"**

**"We need to rest"**

**"Okay"**

**"Let's just meditate'**

**"The rat is trying to communicate with Leo"**

**"I know. If we are lucky we can block him if not he could loose it"**

**"We need to train"**

**"Leo!?"**

**"I thought you were meditating"**

**"Yeah. Where's Gure"**

**"I belive he's in the form"**

**"Oh"**

**"Wake up!"**

**"Who's that?"**

**"Kiiroi take form"**

**"Okie dokie"**

Real world...

"Hm?"

"Thank god your ok"

"You"

Kiiroi tried to take out his spear.

"What the?"

"Looking for this"

"Give that back"

kiiroi turned into Madori, but Madori had green marks on his weapons and his body. His eyes were fully green.

"Your in for it"

"Calm down"

"You don't know how to just talk"

A green spiral grew around Madori and swong his sythe. A green beam launched from it hitting all of the turtles.

"What's going on with him"

"He's using his spirital powers"

"Leave us alone"

His blue eyes with a hint of green came back and the marks left. He turned into Kiiroi and ran away.

"Why does he hate us"

"Don't worry we have him where we want him."

Kiiroi turned into Gure. Gure ran as far as his legs could take him and stopped he needed a break. He needed to calm down and relax.

"Someones watching smells like rodent"

Gure ran more then something hit his leg.

"What"

His body started to relax and he could barly run. He turned into Kiiroi and he ran fast even though the dart was still in him.

**In Leo's head...**

**"Gure are you okay"**

**Gure was asleep and his breathing shallowed.**

**"Gure?"**

**"He needs to sleep and heal himself"**

**"Okay"**

**"Madori take first watch"**

**"Okay"**

**"Kiiroi let me have form"**

**"Okay"**

Real world...

Leo took over running, but the dart was still at work. He soon grew tired and weak. He sat down and meditated. His eyes turned fully blue and blue marks appeared on his body and weapons.

"Leonardo calm down"

Leo grew a smirk.

"Why"

Leo swiped his sword and a blue beam shot from it hitting Splinter.

"Gure is dying because of you"

"What"

Leo ran into th Foot HQ and turned into Gure.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I own nothing.

Gure wobbled in he was still weak from the poison.

"Father" He said weakly, but his father wasn't there.

He colapsed on the cold floor and drifted asleep.

Shredder was in the other room in a deep meditation. In his mind he heard his son call.

"Leonardo?"

He ran into the main room to see Gure laying on the floor. The symbols on Gure were dimming until they almost looked like mearly burns. He started to disappear. Was he dying? He lifted Gure's dying body and carried him to the infermary.

"Baxter stockman!"

"Yes master?"

"There is something wrong with Gure"

Shredder layed Gure down on the table.

"Goodbye my son"

**At the lair...**

**"My sons I'm afraid I have some grave news"**

**"What is it"**

**"Alex I gave him the wrong dart"**

**"What?!"**

**"Yes there is no telling what will happen"**

_Foot HQ..._

"Where a'm I? I can't remember anything"

Leo got up and looked around. The Shredder entered the room.

"How are you feeling my son?"

"W-who are you"

"Do you not remember"

"No nothing"

"I'm your father"

"Oh"

"You are a assassin and your enemy is Hamato Yoshi and three other turtles"

"Okay can I go scout the city"

"No I believe you are too weak go to your room and rest"

"Yes father, but where is my room"

"I will take you"

The Shredder walked Leo to his room and layed him down. After he left a tapping sound came from the window, but Leo was asleep.

"I think he's asleep"

"Let's go in"

The turtles stepped in to see Leo asleep and peaceful.

"Guys are you sure we should wake him up?"

"Yes"

He turned into Gure.

"We can't kidnap Gure he's like really good at sensing things"

"We have to try"

Gure heard the noise and woke up.

"W-who are you"

"You don't remember us"

"What do I look like a dictionary"

"No"

Gure turned into Red.

"Why did you have to wake me up so early"

"Uhm"

"Aren't you those turtles that father told us about"

Red reached for his daggers.

"No we aren't"

"So you're trespassers"

"No"

"Then cough it up who are you"

"I'm Donetello this is Michelangelo and Rapheal"

"Why do I feel like I've met you before"

"Ugh"

"Can I go to sleep I have a masive ugh"

"Leo?"

"He's out"

"Are you sure we should do this"

"Positive look the poison is still in him"

"Yeah it's life or death"

The blue symbols showed up on Leo, but they were loosing their light..

"What's going on"

"I don't know"

"We need to go now"

They carried Leo back to their Japan lair.

"Sensei get the first aid kit"

Leo woke up and was not happy to see a rat with three turtles. He turned into Madori.

"Hey let me out"

"Someone woke up"

Madori closed his eyes and focused. The symbols showed up on his body and his eyes turned fully green. He swong his sythes with fury and cut the straps.

"My head"

Madori colapsed on the ground because he was still very weak.

"My sons and daughter take him to the extra room."

"Yes sensei"

They took Madori to the extra room.

When he woke up he didn't talk. He sat totally still he wouldn't eat or drink.

"Madori you need to eat"

He didn't respond.

"Please"

He turned into Kiiroi.

"Hey that wasn't nice Madori!"

"Hello"

"Oh hey Micelangelo"

"Will you eat"

"No"

"Why not!?"

"Because Leo said not to"

"Can I talk to Leo"

"He said no"

"Oh"

"Do you want to play a game"

"Sure what is it"

"Tag"

"I love tag"

"Me too!"

"Ow my head"

"What's wrong dude"

"I think Red hit me hard"

"Red reminds me of Raph"

"Uh I don't think I should play with you"

"That's fine"

Kiiroi turned into Leo.

"Can you get out I need to meditate"

"Sure"

Leo was meditating for a reason he had enough power to give Red, Kiiroi, Gure, and Madori a body. (turtles like him)

Soon the bodies were complete with their weapons and masks because those bodies were made for them. The turtles walked into the room to see Red and Kiiroi fighting and Leo and Madori meditating.

"What happened"

"We got bodies"

"Cool"

"I know right"

"Want to play tag"

"Ya"

"Kiiroi"

"Okay"

Kiiroi got out his spear and charged followed by Red and Madori. Leo stayed in the shadows.

"If you knew"

Leo's sword grew the marks and he swung it at the 4 turtles.(Alex included)

They escaped and ran home.

Done!


	7. announcment

**Hey guys that was the last chapter sorry for the wait. Next part will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi this is the last part thanks! "I own nothing" (Sorry for short)**

Leonardo stopped. "Time to become one again"

They nodded.

"You know what to do now"

They were sucked into Leo's body.

"Leo stop!"

Leonardo unsheathed his katana.

"My son"

Leo threw his katana down.

"I belive you"

They stared a Leo in shock.

"You do?"

He unsheathed his other katana.

"My son don't"

He threw it over the edge and ran at Splinter.

"Father"

Splinter embraced Leo and the others joined. Even Alex.

"We are whole again"

**Thank you sorry for the short ending I wanted to started getting into lost so hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
